


Kitty Cayde

by tenby



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Blushing, Cayde behaving like a cat, Cayde blushes and stammers, Cayde has cat ears and a tail, Cayde's bare asscheeks, Embarrassment, Gen, Reader messing with Cayde, alternative title for this one shot was going to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenby/pseuds/tenby
Summary: Something mysterious happens that gives Cayde cat ears and a tail. While he’s busy trying to figure out what could cause such a thing, you decide to test the depths of his new development.





	Kitty Cayde

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely inspired by @get-rammed’s doodles on tumblr. I blame you for the way this fic came unbidden into my brain at 8 in the morning.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Hey, Ghost…”

Your Ghost looks up at you. The two of you are currently poring over maps and diagrams in your search to help Cayde reverse his newfound “cattiness.” Cayde himself paces in and out of the room, dressed far more casually than his usual Vanuard wear: today, he’s in nothing but a hoodie. Before she left with Zavala to hunt down more information, Ikora hypothesized that this sudden change in his style of dress was because cats generally like warm, comfortable places. Her train of thought had inspired your mind to other ideas.

“Yes, Guardian?”

“What if Cayde is catlike...in other ways?”

Ghost spun in his shell. “How so?”

“Like...you know how when you pet a cat’s back, its tail lifts up because it’s happy?”

Ghost nods slowly, following you so far.

But you stop and just look at him, knowing that he understands what you’re asking as soon as he gasps.

“But if Cayde is wearing a hoodie,” he says, “and nothing _ but _ a hoodie, then...” You look at your Ghost. Your Ghost stares back. There was only one way to test this theory.

You catch Cayde on his way back inside the room. “Hey, Mr. Vanguard...” Cayde stops pacing to look at you, and you’re suddenly hit with his _ full _ attention. His gaze meets yours as usual, but his tall, fluffy ears are also perked in your direction, making it feel like a second pair of staring eyes. And his tail, which had previously been flicking from side to side as he concentrated on pacing, now hovered just off the ground, the end kinked into a small curl directed towards you as you held the exo’s attention.

You could feel your face growing hot under his gaze. Normally, you could handle Cayde’s attention, full or otherwise. But with all this extra body language, it was almost too much.

“Yeah, Guardian? What is it?”

Right. The plan. Steeling yourself, you gesture for Cayde to come over and point to the map laid on the table before you. “I just had a question about something. Like, where you were the last time you remember being...sans-cat features? So we can better figure out why this happened to you, of course.”

Cayde glances to the paper, and the tilt of his ears follow. Your eyes are locked on the way his tail bobs as he nods, walks over. “Sure thing,” he says. You can’t believe how fast Cayde seems to have accommodated to his new features. Unlike you, he doesn’t seem to be having any trouble adapting to the development at all.

Soon, he’s by your side. He pulls in close to you so he can reach the map, and leans over the table, looking over all the landmarks, probably trying to find whatever it is you asked him about. The rush of blood in your ears is so loud that you can barely remember what that question was anymore. Not that it was important. You step back slightly with the intention of letting him think you’re giving him the space he needs to read the map, but in reality, you’re looking at his back. Your eyes trail down from his shoulders to the curve of his ass through the oversized hoodie; they follow where the blue-gray tail pools out and twitches thoughtfully near his ankles. It’s now or never. With one hand, you point at a random spot on the map, and with the other, you gently touch Cayde’s shoulders. Before he can question it, you loudly announce, “Hey, isn’t this the Cosmodrome over here?”

Cayde frowns, preoccupied with his earlier task. “What? That’s nowhere near Old Russia—Guardian, do you know how to read a map?”

While Cayde is talking, the hand on his shoulder slips down, and in one broad, smooth stroke, you firmly pet his backside—all the way down to his ass.

Cayde gives a surprised, “_Mrrmp__?!_” and his tail jumps straight into the air, back arching from the touch. The same tail, which had previously been hanging harmlessly from beneath the hoodie, now stood up tall, proudly displaying Cayde’s bare asscheeks for you to enjoy.

Cayde realizes what’s happened a split second after it’s happened, but by the time he whips around, the image is burned into your brain forever. “_G-Guardian_!!!” he squeaks as he rushes to pull his hoodie back down, face a bright red. “What the hell?! I mean, kudos, for finding that out, but—really, come on now!!”

Ghost was right. Petting Cayde like a cat—like a cat that trusted and loved you—made his tail go up in happiness. And because your dear Mr. Vanguard “didn’t feel like” putting on pants today, you just got the best view of your entire life. You may not know much about Cayde’s current predicament, but you know one thing for sure: you are never letting him live this one down.


End file.
